Body Language
by Jeejung
Summary: 'Ini aku? Benarkah ini aku? Jadi aku ini seperti apa? Bisakah kau merubahnya? Merubah aku? Merubah hatiku ? Bukan, bukan itu. Aku ingin kau merubahku. Merubahku menjadi yang aku kenal dulu' Fanfiction Yunho and Jaejoong YUNJAE. Chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Body Language

Part 1

_Ini aku?_  
_Benarkah ini aku?_  
_Jadi aku ini seperti apa?_  
_Bisakah kau merubahnya? Merubah aku? Merubah hatiku?_  
_Bukan, bukan itu. Aku ingin kau merubahku.  
Merubahku menjadi yang aku kenal dulu_

Gadis berseragam itu berjalan dalam diam. Ia terus memainkan jarinya, memanggut bibir mungilnya dan arah pandanya hanya ia arahkan pada kakinya yang sedang berjalan. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas secara berkala dan langkahnya terus membawa gadis itu dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat.

"Ah! Dasar manusia buta" hardik seseorang.

"Mian" tanpa menghiraukannya gadis itu terus melangkahkan sepatu hitamnya yang menggiringnya menuju suatu ruangan berpintu coklat tua. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kembali dengan dalam dan mencoba merubah sedikit ekspresinya. Ia memasuki ruangan berpintu itu, dan setelah ia melangkah sebanyak delapan kali ia menduduki sebuah kursi.

"Annyeong Hyujin-ah" sapanya ramah.

"Ttungttung(lemak)ie? Kau sudah datang rupanya? Jeongmal bogoshippoyo" gadis bermarga Ahn itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nado Hyujin-ah hahaha , bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?" tawa gadis itu riang dan sedikit berlebihan.

"Ne, aku menginap di villa Chungpyung milik Taejun bersama keluarganya. Igo oleh-oleh buatmu, kemarilah aku pakaikan" Hyujin menarik lengan sedikit gempal milknya dan memakaikan gelang merah muda tersebut kelengannya.

"Taejun nugu? Jung Taejun na Park Taejun eoh? Michyeoseo! Kau merusak persahabatan mereka, kau memacari Park itu setelah kau memutuskan si Jung" gadis itu mencubit gemas Hyunjin.

"Appo.." Keluh Hyunjin "Jaejoong-ah cinta itu tidak pernah mengenal sahabat atau musuh"

"Mwoya? Jinjjayo?" Hyujin hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban. Seorang lelaki berbadan proposional denga rambut panjang sebahu berjalan kearahnya dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Ttungttungie! Apaan dengan rambut ini? Aigoo. Berkacalah sedikit, menurutuku wajahmu tidak terlalu buruk jika kau rapih sedikit. Bukankah kita sekarang memiliki izin untuk operasi? Pergilah kesana" pria itu mulai menata rambut Jaejoong mencoba membuat rambut itu terlihat lebih baik sambil menggumam.

"Aku tidak peduli, ayahku juga tidak mengizinkan aku berpacaran" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Aish setidaknya perhatikan dirimu. Badanmu yang gempal bisa kau urus menjadi seksi! Wanita korea memiliki dada datar harusnya kau memanfaatkan kelebihan dadamu itu! Kau bisa menjadi personil girlband seksi yang saat ini sedang booming"

"Percuma orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkan Sanghyun-ah" Pria itu berdecak dan kembali ketempatnya. Setelah perginya Sanghyun , ia terdiam dan menangkupkan kepalanya dikedua lengannya. Helaan nafas terdenga dari kedua bibir mungilnya ia terus begitu hingga seseorang bersepatu kulit memasuki kelasnya.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Aku menghitung langkah dan bermain-main dengan langkahku. Aku terus seperti itu hinggga bayangan seorang wanita melintas dihadapanku. Aku membungkuk dan berlalu sambil berjalan santai setelah aku berjalan kembali seperti Jaejoong biasanya. Aku melihatnya, ia berjalan dalam diam dan terlihat angkuh mungkin bisa dikatak cuek. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai ketika ia melewati suatu pintu kaca, dia tersenyum pada kaca itu dan merapikan rambut hitamnya. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Aku mendesis dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya lagi, dasar laki-laki gadungan.

Aku masih melakukan perjalan sendiri dan aku menikmati waktuku. Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, ya tidak buruk jika aku lupa meninggalkan buku-buku bantalku kemarin dan bawaanku semakin berat dengan buku-buku bantalku hari ini. Aku berjalan sedikit cepat, menundukkan kepala aku. Tekadang aku menyenggol beberapa orang ketika melewati tempat yang ramai, dengan bawaanku yang seperti ini manamungkin aku bisa jalan dengan mulus.  
Aku memasuki suatu bangunan, dan bangunan ini adalah sekolah kedua. Aku kursus beberapa mata pelajaran ditempat ini untuk mencari kesibukan, ayahku tidak mengizinkan aku berkerja part time untuk menjadi kesibukanku. Aku duduk di barisan depan tepat dihadapanku ada sebuah meja dan kursi yang akan dipakai guru yang mengajariku, aku selalu nyaman diposisi ini.

Aku memasang earphone dikedua telingaku menyamankan diri dengan kesepian diruangan ini. Aku memutar beberapa lagu klasik, aku tidak terlalu menyukaiku lagu klasik hanya saja aku ingin membersihkan otakku dari pelajaran sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian kelasku semakin penuh dan gaduh, beberapa siswa menyapaku dan aku membalas mereka mencoba ramah. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku berharap tidak ada lagi orang yang menyapaku dengan ini, mencoba tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka. Rata-rata mereka adalah siswa tahun kemarin dan mereka semua satu sekolah denganku, jadi aku merasa tidak perlu beradaptasi lagi dengan mereka.

Aku hampir tertidur, hingga wangi itu melintas di indera penciumanku. Wangi itu begitu khas. Bukan parfum mungkin, hanya saja wangi itu seperti tercipta dari campuran deterjen, pewangi, sabun, shampoo dan hal kecil lainnya yang terasa lembut dan membuatku nyaman . Aku tegakkan tubuhku dan kulihat dia, lelaki itu berjalan menuju bangku barisan belakang duduk menyindiri disana. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah binder warna hitam. Aku mengamatinya pernuh perhatian hingga suara gadis menyapaku.

"Anneyeong Ttungttungie, kau mau music video? Liburan kemarin aku mendowload hingga top 50 chart?" Seungyeon membuka benda elektronik yang ia ambil dari tasnya. "Kka kau harus melihat semuanya!" dia menarikku paksa. Aku melihat layar itu dengan kosong aku masih tertegun dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. "YA! Jae kau harus melihatnya dengan konsentrasi, kau harus menikmati mereka!" aku terkikik geli mendengar ucapa Seungyeon.

"Arrachi madam hahaha" aku terlarut dengan perbincangan dengan topic boyband dengannya, sampai seosangnim memasuki ruangan kami.

Aku menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menju lantai dasar bangunan ini. Hah sungguh melelahkan aku menuruni banyak anak tangga karena, kelas akhir ada dilantai paling atas gedung ini.

"Ttungttungie ayo kita pulang bersama" segerombolan remaja itu menghampiriku. Mereka adalah teman pulang kursusku.

"Duluan saja aku mau kekamar mandi" tolakku dan mereka hanya mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkanku. Aku memutar tujuanku menuj bilik kecil yang ada disudut lantai dasar. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal, seharusnya aku tidak berbohong seperti itu, aku takut ruangan itu dan sekarang aku harus kesana menunggu mereka benar-benar pergi.

Aku menghela nafasku kasar, tanpa aku sadari menghela nafas adalah kebiasaan ku saat aku hanya bersama dengan waktu. Aku memandangi sepatuku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan lainnya disekitarku. Finish! Akhirnya aku sampai ketempat yang aku tuju. Aku berdiri didepan bilik yang masih tertutup.

"Lama sekali!" gumamamku kesal. Sudah sepuluh menit seseorang didalam masih belum keluar.

"Bukankah disana tidak orang" aku terkejut mendengar suara lelaki dari arah barat. Dan perasaanku terkagetkanku terulang kembali ketika kulihat dia. Dia bisa bicara? Pikirku singkat. Aku menatapnya dalam diam tanpa aku sadari, dia berdiri disebuah kaca yang ada disana aku menerka pasti ia melakukan kebiasaanya itu lagi, ck. Kesadaran ku kembali menit ke 5 selajutnya, setelah sadar ia menatapku dengan pandanagan heran, dan aku membuka kasar pintu bilik itu.

Didalam bilik itu sebenarnya aku hanya membasuh wajah, sisa waktunya aku hany terdiam menunggu pria itu menghilang. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan aku sedikit berlari keluar gedung itu. Sepertinya aku selamat diluar gedung sudah tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal, mereka hanya adik tingkatku dan beberapa orang dengan seram berbeda denganku. Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk membawa beberapa barang bawaanku yang berat, dan setelah itu aku berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak ratusan meter dari sini.

'klingg'

Suara itu timbul dari lonceng restaurant ramen. Chajatta! Ada apa dengan hari ini, dia yang biasanya tak pernah terlihat kini sangat familiar dalam penglihatanku. Aku memperlambat langkahku membiarkan dia dengan plastic bawaanya berjalan didepanku. Aku menatapnya jengah, ketika ia selalu melihat kaca yang ia melewati. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku tersadar sudah melewati beberapa meter dari halte. Aigoo, aku kembali dan berdoa agar dia sadar kelakuanku.

Aroma kimchi jigae terhirup ketika aku memasuki rumah itu. Aku menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan berdoa agar pintu tersebut dapat menutup mulutnya. Aku berjalan berusaha tenang menuju sebuah kamar berpintu putih. Dan ketika aku baru saja embuka pintuku suara itu terdengar, aku menghela nafasku, dan mencoba mengontrol emosiku dengan memanggut bibirku sendiri.

"Jae kau baru pulang?" omonim bertanya padaku .

"Ne umma, jadwal les ku tahun in berganti menjadi hari ini dan lusa" jawabku dengan tenang dan berusaha tenang. Ku mainkan jariku bersama kantung jinjing yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungku.

"Jae, umma dengar dari Jihyun bumonim kelas mu mengadakan kemah 3 harii awal ibura. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya umma penuh selidik, kuhembuskan nafasku sekuat mungkin emosiku tersulut. "Wae? Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya omonim heran.

"Umma bukankah percuma aku mengatakannya atau tidak! Aku sadar akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti biasa!" jawabku seikit membentak tanpa aku sadar. Dan aku merutuki diriku ketika omonimku menunjukan ekspresi itu.

"Bicaralah yang sopan! Bagaiman jika orang-orang tahu kelakuanmu! Ne aku melarangmu bagaimana tanggapan orang lain ketika mebiarkan anak gadisnya berkemah bebas tanpa pengawasan dengan beberapa lelaki" jawab omonim penuh penekanan 'Bukannya mereka yang akan dibicarakan umma, tapi aku umma, aku yang tertinggal pergaulan' kataku dalam hati yang tak mungkin aku katakana padanya. Ku lihat umma pergi dan menyuapkan makana pada adikku yang sedang menatap sebuah layar electronic. Aku menutup pintu ku hati-hati menyimpan semua barangku dengan terburu-buru, kurebahkan tubuhku diranjang yang ada disana.

"Taepong-ah, tolong aku" bisikku parau sambil memeluk boneka anjing coklat putih dan mencoba meredam tangis ku disana.

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

Aku adalah seorang gadis bermarga Kim, namaku adalah kim Jaejoong. Dulu kedua orang tua sangat ingin bayi dalam kandungan ibuku ketika ia hamil adalah seorang lelaki, dan nama yang disiapkan mereka adalah Jaejoong tapi harapan mereka terkabul setelah dua tahun aku lahir akhirnya mereka memberiku namdongsaeng. Karena itu saat ini namaku sepert ini, nama yang sebenarnya diperuntukan seorang lelaki. Dulu saat aku berada sekolah ditingkat dasar aku mendapat beberapa masalah karena namaku, hingga aku mendapat julukan 'ttunttung' ketika aku berda di sekolah menengah dan berlanjut hingga sekarang aku ada sekolah tingkat atas. Aku tidak tersinggung dengan panggilanku itu, bahkan aku merasa sedikit nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Ya dengan panggilan itu aku tidak akan selalu teringatkan dengan kejadian itu ketika mereka memanggil namaku.

Dari hidup belasan tahun yang aku jalani, aku dapat mengerti bahwa manusia menyukai orang yang memilik banyak kelebihan diluar dan menaruh perhatian pada orang yang lemah. Lalu orang yang tidak dikubu keduanya hanya akan mendapat perhatian dari orang terdekatnya. Sialnya aku adalah orang yang bukan di kedua kubu itu, dan orang sekitarku tidak juga memperhatikanku. Aku pernah berdoa agar aku mendapatkan penyakit mematikan agar orang sedikit peduli padaku, tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya. Tapi tuhan sudah memeriku jalan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian orang lain disekitarku walaupun aku kadang merasa jengah dengan ini semua.

Kawan? Dulu aku pernah memiliki kawan yang berlanjut ketingkat selanjutnya 'sahabat'. Tapi dua tahun aku menjalani persahabatan dengan mereka bertiga aku tidak merasa bahagia. Setelah saat itu aku mendapat pelajaran bahwa mereka yang mengangap ku teman bagiku adalah kenalan, dan mereka yang menganggapku sahabat bagiku adalah teman. Lebih baik merasa sendiri daripada merasakan sakit hati menurutku begitu. Hyunjin, ya Hyunjin mulai merubahku mengembalikan percayaanku pada kata sahabat walaupun sepenuhnya aku tidak dapat mempercainya.  
Impian? Impian ku sebagai manusia aku hanya ingin hidupku lebih berwarna. Impian ku sebagai wanita aku ingin ada seseorang lelaki yang dapat membuang rasa itu. Lelaki yang galak, yang anti romantic, lelaki temperamental berbadan tinggi itulah lelaki impian ku. Dan beberapa impian kecilku seperti sekolah di Seoul University, melihat bintang malam ditengah taman sambil berbaring direremputan, atau memiliki badan yang kurus dan hal simple lainnya yang tak pernah aku lakukan.

Cinta? Cinta pertama? Aku tidak benar-benar mengetahui siapa cinta pertamaku. Aku sering kali menyukai bahkan menaggumi beberapa pria, tapi aku beanr-benar tidak sadar atau lupa mungkin dengan cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku merasa ada perasaan kosong dan hilang dalam hatiku, yang aku ketahui dari beberapa referensi bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang hilang terengut oleh cinta pertama. Pernakah kau merasa hampa? Kehilangan atau sedih ketika melihat sosok yang familiar itu mungkin disebabkan oleh cinta pertamamu yang hilang. Dan konyol aku sering merasakan itu tanpa tau siapa orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Akhirnya aku mencoba menerka, dan aku mengambil kesimpulan cinta pertamaku mungkin jatuh pada seseorang yang hidup dalam novel atau lelaki yang sering muncul dilayar kaca. Tapi aku berharap suatu saat aku menemukan cinta pertamaku yang sesungguhnya….

-  
To Be Continue Mind to review, kata temenku gak mengharapkan review sombongkah? tapi bukan itu maksudku aku gak mau berharap banyak sama tulisanku ^^ so sekarang aku harap jika ada yang membaca fanfict ini tolong komen.  
Dan seperti ff ku sebelumnya aku gak mampu buat tulisan panjang. Maaf untuk typos dan cerita yang kurang feel ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast fanfiction ini YunJae tapi emang belum ada Yunjae momentnya karena ada beberapa konflik yang harus diurus dulu. So enjoy

Part 2

_Ini aku?_  
_Benarkah ini aku?_  
_Jadi aku ini seperti apa?_  
_Bisakah kau merubahnya? Merubah aku? Merubah hatiku?_  
_Bukan, bukan itu. Aku ingin kau merubahku._  
_Merubahku menjadi yang aku kenal dulu_

Di awal pagi Jaejoong berjalan dibawah titik- titik air yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Benda jingga lebar bertongkat yang melindunginya beberapa kali tersapukan oleh tiuapan angin. Bibir mungil itu tampak sedikit pucat dan hidung bangirnya mulai memerah.

"YA! KIM WOOHYUN!" pekiknya keras karena lelaki itu menghentakan kaki kesebuah genangan air ketika melewatinya. Kini kaos kaki putih yang dipakai Jaejoong berhiaskan beberapa titik polkadot hitam. Ia memberenggut kesal, Jaejoong berlari kecil mencoba menyusul langkah lelaki yang merusak harinya.

"MICHIGAESOYO!" suara berat itu menggema ketika Jaejoong dengan kerasnya menendang tas ransel lelaki tersebut dengan keras. Jaejoong tersenyum menang saat lelaki itu frustasi melihat tasnya bernoda sebuah alas kaki. Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika ia akan melewati sebuah gerbang menuju sekolahnya, ia mencoba tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang dikenalinya. Sesampainya dikelas Jaejoong menduduki tempatnya setelah ia menyapa dan berbincang sedikit dengan Hyujin.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong membelakan kedua matanya, sebuah tas melayang tepat dihadapannya. Ia menatap ragu Woohyun yang menatap nyalang dihadapannya.

"Brengsek!" Woohyun menendang meja itu hingga terpental kearahnya. Jaejoong paham awal permusuhan yang berlangsung adalah ulahnya, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan mengingat kesalahan yang dilakukanya hari ini mendapat balasan seperti ini.

BRUGG!

"YA! Kau setan , bukannya kau terlalu berlebihan hah!" Jaejoong berdiri lalu mendorong meja itu. Kelas seketika hening menyaksikan perkelahian yang sebenarnya sangat familiar jika mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

"Setan? Aku setan? Kau ratu setan!" Woohyun memancarkan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia mendekat kepada Jaejoong dan menaruh jari telenjuknya tepat dikening Jaejoong.

"Geurae, aku memang ratu setan! Lalu kau setan ingusan berani melawan atasan mu hah!?" Jaejoong menepis telunjuk Woohyun dan mendorong tubuh kokoh itu.

"Ttungttungie sudahlah" suara lembut Hyujin mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong dan ia berusaha menarik Jaejoong dari keributan tersebut.

"Joongie aku benar-benar membencimu" desis Woohyun tertahan.

# # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # #

"Ttungttungie kau mau nomer ponsel baru Jo Jung Won sunbae?" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku berserakan dimejanya.

"Ne? hahaha aniya Yeonhee-ah, aku hanya sebatas mengagguminya tidak lebih dari itu. Aku sangat menyukai tubuhnya yang tinggi, hanya itu" jawab Jaejong.

"Aku tidak mengerti padamu ck, kau terlalu banyak mengaggumi lelaki, lalu siapa yang sebenarnya yang kau cintai hah?" Jaejoong tampak tertegun mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya itu dan tersenyum miris karenanya, dia diam terpaku dan ia hanya diam saja ketika Yeonhee mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kka aku telah memasukan nomernya" Yeonhee menyodorkan padanya handphone itu padanya. "Ssst Ttunttungie aku mendengar Woohyun mencium pacarnya didalam toilet wanita, dan aku dengar sebenarnya ia sedang dekat lagi dengan siswa sekolah lain, tidak kah kau menyadari dia menjadi seorang bad boy?" Yeonhee berbisik dan mendekat kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Hahahaha" Jaejoong tertawa dan menghela nafas setelahnya. "Biarkan saja aku tidak peduli. Yeonhee-ya aku pulang dulu ne!" Jaejoong berjalan keluar kelas, tampaknya sekolah sudah lebih sepi.

Whussh~

Angin menerpa wajah putihnya membuat ia mematung ketika ia tak sengaja menghirup wangi itu, ia mencoba mencari sosok itu, hingga ia menemukan seorang lelaki duduk menyendiri memangku sebuah benda electronic. Lelaki itu tampak sangat serius menggesekkan jarinya dan sesekali mengetikan jarinya pada benda tersebut. Jaejoong melangkah selambat mungkin, ia masih ingin menatap wajah itu tapi ia akan terlihat bodoh jika harus berdiam terus disitu. Jaejoong mendengus kesal setelah ia kehilangan sosok itu.

Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Lelaki yang menarik tangannya itu membawanya kesebuah lorong yang sepi. Jaejoong yang masih termanggu dengan keadaanya hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Ah ne?" Jawab jaejoong kikuk.

"Jadi begini Jaejoong-ah" lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya seperti salah tingkah. "Jaejoong-ah bukannya semua yang kulakukan sudah jelas umm..aku..ah.. aku, hah bagaimana ya menjelaskannya" Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik pria itu.

"Maksud mu Kaegeum-ssi?" Jaejoong langsung menatap jijik ketika pria itu menatapnya lembut.

"Jaejoongah mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Pria itu bernafas lega ketika berhasil mengatakannya, namun seketika ia menegang kembali ketika Jaejoong beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, bisa kah kau menjawabnya nanti?" bisik lirih pria itu.

"Mungkin" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Jaejoong terlihat kesal dan menendangi apapun yang ada dihadapannya. "kenapa aku begitu tadi? Hah selalu saja begini" desah Jaejoong menyesal.

"Ttungttungie!" seorang wanita lebih pendek darinya merangkul kedua pundaknya membuat ia tidak nyaman. Ia menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahunya, lalu menarik tangan itu.

"Kajja kita kedai ramen!" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa ringan. Jaejoong dan Jooyeon berjalan sambil becengkrama dengan topic yang berantak. Mereka memasuki kedai tersebut dan menduduki meja pojok.

"Hey! Cobalah serius dari salah satu mereka, bukankah kau ingin memberontak dari bumonimmu" ucap Jooyeon sambil mengaduk-ngaduk ramen panas.

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan spontan.

"Wae?" tatap Jooyeon heran.

"Um..umm aniya..ani hanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab Jaejoong seperti seorang yang gugup membuat Jooyeon makin menatap heran.

"Baiklah hanya sampai kau merasa puas dengan aksi berontakmu, walaupun bumonimmu tidak mengetahuinya setidaknya kau merasa puas" jawab Jooyeon.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan Kaegeum" Jaejoong memakan ramennya dengan cepat.

"Ah aku pikir dia pria yang baik, bukannya kau pernah menyukainya juga?"

"Tadi siang dia mengajakku berpacaran. Apakah harus aku terima?" Tanya Jaejoong lesu.

"Aku benar-benar heran denganmu. Dulu kau menyukai Woohyun hingga akhirnya dia memperhatikanmu, sekarang kau terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing dengannya. Dan sekarang kau terlihat kecewa saat Kaegeum mengajakmu berpacaran! Terima sajalah"

"Kau tidak tau rasanya Jooyeon-ah aku pun tidak ingin seperti ini"

"Maksud mu?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miring.

# # # # # # # # #

_Seorang gadis kecil tertawa riang disamping kemudi. Gadis kecil itu bernyanyi dengan suara khas seorang bocah cilik. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya gadis polos itu mempertahankan keriangannya._

_"… Appa gommun ttungttunghae, umma gommun nalshinhae, aegi gommun nabul gwiyowo, hiksuk hishuk cha-"_

_"Jae diamlah, umma tidak dapat berkonsentrasi" seorang wanita dewasa menarik gadis kecil itu agar tetap duduk tenang._

_"Ne umma, kita akan kemana umma? Umma bilang kita akan bertemu Jisob oppa" ia berceloteh sambil memainkan sebuah gelang dijemarinya yang ia dapat dari lengannya._

_"Maka dari itu diamlah, umma sedang terburu-buru"_

_"Arrachi umma" jawabnya tersenyum manis._

_Bandara Icheon nan padat itu disibukan dengan aktivitas manusia. Jaejoong kecil mengikuti langkah ibunya yang berjalan diburu waktu._

_"Appo~ Jae pusing umma" keluhnya yang beberapa kali tertabrak beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Jaejoong kecil mendengus kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari ibunya. Dia menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya berusaha mencari perhatian._

_"Jaejae" anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi dua jengakal dari Jaejoong memanggilnya. Jaejoong kecil tersenyum senang, berlari menuju anak lelaki itu dan memeluknya._

_"Unni ini barangmu yang tertinggal" wanita itu tampak sibuk bertukar barang dengan lawan bicara._

_"Kka ini bawa pulang kembali. Pabo! Tak seharusnya aku membawa ini"_

_Junhee yang bosan menarik gelang yang melingkar dilengan Jaejoong hingga terlepas dari pemiliknya. Bocah lima tahun tersenyum senang saat kakaknya melepaskan pelukannya dari kakak sepupunya itu. Dan Jaejoong mendelik kesal karena ulah adiknya._

_"Kembalikan Junhee-ah" Jaejoong merengek._

_"Shireo!" teriak Junhee._

_"Sudahlah Jaejae, nanti juga Junhee mengembalikannya padamu" ucap Jisob menenangkan, tapi yang terjadi Jaejoong memberengut kesal karena satu-satunya orang yang ia rasa peduli padanya kini membela sang adik pikirnya._

_"Kembalikanlah cepat! Itu peninggalan halmonie untukku!" _

_"Shireo!"_

_"Kembalikanlah! Kau telah mengambil bumonim dariku! Dan sekarang kau mau mengambil halmonieku yang telah tuhan ambil hah!" teriak Jaejoong kencang, tanpa sadar ia telah mendorong sang adik._

_"Jae! Kau seharusnya kau bisa menahan dirimu! kau tidak malu hah dilihat orang" sang ibu mendesis pelan dan mencubit lengan Jaejong. Jaejoong diam menatap sang adiknya yang menangis kencang. Ibu Jaejoong terlihat sibuk menenangkan sang adik. _

_"Aera! Aigoo pesawatku sudah akan berangkat bagaimana ini" bibi Jaejoong tampak kesal dan bingung ketika adik perempuannya itu pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. "Jaejoong-ah kau jangan kemana-mana arra? Kau tuggu ibumu disini" Jaejoong menatap sendu bibinya dan pandangannya beralih kepada anak laki-laki dihadapannya._

_"Oppa mau kemana?" gumamnya._

_"Oppa akan pergi ke Gwangju menetap disana bersama park halmonie" Jisob mengacak sayang rambutnya. Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya namun ia hanya diam._

_'Kajima'_

_Bibir itu berucap tanpa suara. Suara menggema disekitarnya, memanggil oppanya untuk segera meninggalkannya._

_"Jae anneyeong. Ingat ne jangan kemana-kemana, maafkan bibi harus meninggalkanmu. Bibi sudah mengirim pesan kepada ummamu untuk menjemputmu disini" kedua orang itu pun berjalan meninggalknannya. Tatapan yang memilukan itu ia arahkan pada lantai. Dirinya memang belum terla;u paham apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya, tapi ia dapat merasakan perasaan yang hilang yang membuatnya sedih. "Halmonie" ia berucap dalam desahannya. _

_Sepuluh menit berlalu ibunya tak kunjung datang, ia mencoba mencari ibunya dari keramaian disekitarnya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya saat menemukan sosok yang terlihat familiar dimatanya. Dia melihat pria dewasa itu menggendong seorang anak lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Semakin jelas ia semakin yakin bahwa pria dewasa itu adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya mencium gemas kedua pipi anak itu. Cemburu, ya Jaejoong sudah mengerti perasaan itu ketika masalah terus menerus menimpanya hingga ia terpaksa berpikir lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Ayahnya tersenyum bahagia saat anak lelaki itu memeluk manja._

_"Yeobbo anakku sangat tampan aniya?" Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedang berbincang pada wanita berambut pendek yang tidak ia kenal ketika melewati dirinya. Wanita itu hanya tersenum lembut kepada ayahnya. Jaejoong terus menatap mereka dengan pandangangan kosong hingga mereka menghilang dari matanya._

_Ia menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Bocah delapan tahun itu kini telah melewati masa kecilnya tanpa ia sadari, peristiwa yang ia hadapi saat ini memaksanya menghilangkan kepolosan dan keceriaan gadis itu. Seorang pria berumur menariknya dengan paksa dan menggendongnya ketika ia meronta._

_"Ahjussi turunkan!" Jaejoong menjerit ketakutan. Ia menjerit dan meronta terus menerus, orang-orang yang melihatnya menduga bahwa ia hanya anak kecil yang sedang merengek kepada ayahnya. Jaejoong menjerit semakin keras ketika ia dimasukan kedalam sebuah mobil. Jaejoong hanya terisak tenaganya telah habis saat pria itu membuka pakaian bawahnya dengan paksa…_

PRANGG

Jaejong terbangun saat mendengar suara barang pecah belah yang terlempar. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mebahasnya lagi! Kau selalu menjadikan kesalahanku dimasa lalu untuk menyudutkanku!" suara berat itu berteriak. Jaejoong segera menghambil ponselnya. Amarah mengendalikan tingkah lakunya, ia menggesekan tangannya kelayar touch screen tersebut dengan cepat. Nada sambung terdengar dari handphonenya.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa seseorang disebrang sana. Dengan satu kali nafas Jaejoong berucap..

"Kaegeum-ssi bisakah kau menjadi pacarku?" Jaejoong tersenntak kaget atas ucapannya dan melempar ponselnya saat ia tersadar.

# # # # # # # # #

Aku duduk di kursi, aku menutup muka dan telingaku. Aku jengah dengan mereka yang selalu menanyakan hal yang membuat aku kesal. Seseorang memainkan rambutku dengan jari-jarinya, sungguh aku tidak suka tapi aku terpaksa mendiamkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" suara yang dibuat lembut itu membuatku muak dan mual secara bersamaan. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyukaiku, geumanhae berhentilah.

"Aku ngantuk" jawabku datar. Aku merutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Sejujurnya aku iri pada Hyunjin yang dapat berdekatan dengan banyak lelaki tanpa risih, setiap lelaki yang dia sukai selalu menyukainya juga dan sebaliknya juga setiap lelaki yang menyukainya ia selalu menyukainya juga, dan berakhir pada suatu hubungan yang baik-baik saja . Aku? Aku selalu berujung kesialan karena perasaan ini, perasaan yang tidak dapat aku mengerti dan kendalikan.

"Istirahatlah" Kageum menepuk bahuku. Aku mendongakan kepala setelah aku yakin dia telah pergi dari kelasku.

"Ttungttung! Akhirnya kau memiliki kekasih. Sudah aku bilang kau itu tidak terlalu buruk, kau tidak segemuk itu seperti yang kau keluhkan" tangan Sanghyun merapikan rambutku. Aku menghela nafas kesal.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya meledekku!" aku berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku? Salahku apa hah?" Sanghyun terlihat kesal dan mungkin terkejut terhadap ku.

"Mianhae Sanghyun-ah aku… aku sedang stress" aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Arra, kalau kau mau bicaralah padaku. Yeah kau juga mengerti jika aku sangat paham dengan perasaan wanita" dia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku.

'Tuhan tolong aku' doaku dalam hati.

# # # # # # # # #

Aku memasuki ruang kursusku yang terlihat sepi, aku duduk di tempat favoritku. Aku mencoba mengalihkan keresahanku dengan mencoba memainkan laptopku. Aku menjetikan jariku dituts hitam berbentuk dadu, aku menjelahi beberapa program yang tanpa sadar aku masuki.

"Aish sial! Apa ini!" moodku semakin buruk ketika layar itu mengeluarkan kolom dan tulisan aneh yang tidak aku mengerti, aku mencoba mengerakan kursornya akan tetapi dia diam terpaku dilayarku.

BRAKKK

Aku menendang meja menyatu kursi yang ada di sampingku, dan aku memukul gemas pada meja yang ada dihadapanku. Aku memaki terus hingga pikiranku berubah horror ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Tapi pikiran horrorku seketika hilang, tubuhku tak bergeming dan menegang wangi itu tercium kembali di inderaku.

"Laptopmu kenapa? Boleh aku lihat" lelaki itu tanpa persetujuanku memindahkan laptopku kehadapannya. Aku tersentak dan mataku terus mentapnya yang aku yakini tampak bodoh. Suara beratnya bergumam kecil, rahang tajamnya bergerak-gerak memanggilku untuk menyentuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali" tatapanya kini beralih ke wajahku, tanpa disadari tubuhku secara otomatis tertampar kebelakang.

"Aw appo" ringisku, saat benda padat itu dibentur kepalaku. Ia terkikik geli sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. "Chakkaman!" mulutku berkerja lebih cepat dari otakku membuatku tersentak kedua kalinya. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya wajahnya menolehkan diri padaku. "Aa..aah..aa ireumi mwoeyo ?" suaraku yang sarat akan kekeluan berucap pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, aku tersentak ketika perasaan itu tidak datang, mungkinkah…

"Yunho, Jung Yunho" suara beratnya terdengar bagaikan alunan Beethoven menenangkan hatiku.

"K-Kamshayo Yunho-ssi"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## # # # # #

Aku melemparkan tatapan jengah pada Kageum yang duduk disebrangku. Aku mengaduduk tanpa minat ice cream dihadapanku. Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh lembut sudut bibirku.

"Ada ice cream dimulutmu" aku memincingkan mata dan mendengus kesal, aku benci suasana ini.

"gomawo" ucapku datar.

"Gwenchana? Saat tadi dipesan kukira kau baik-baik saja. Jae-ah apa aku berbuat salah?" ya memang benar aku bisa mengontrol diriku didunia text tapi tidak ketika mata itu memandangku.

"Hmm ani"

"Minggu depan bagaimana kita kalau kita pergi kefestival musim gugur?"

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Hyujin?" aku tak mungkin tahan berdua dengannya.

"Ah? Hmm baiklah"

# # # # # # # #

Di akhir bulan September tiga remaja itu bercengkrama ditengah padatnya lautan manusia. Kageum menggenggam lengan sedikit gempal milik Jaejoong. Suasana dan cuaca yang sunguh menyenangkan ini berlawanan dengan air muka yang Jaejoong tunjukan.

"Chagy kau mau permen kapas?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menyibakan surai pirang yang menutupi parasnya.

"Um ne, tolong belikan juga untuk Hyujin, Hyujin kau mau kan? Tanya jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari Hyujin. Kageum pergi untuk membelikan permen kapas itu.

"Kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu padanya?" suara lembut Hyujin membuat Jaejoong termenung.

"Kau tidak mengerti"

"Tidakkah takut ia merasa lelah dengan sikapmu?"

"Aku sangat mengerti tentang perasaanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia benar-benar mencintaiku, apa yang ia harapkan dari aku yang kasar, berantakan, dan gendut ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum getir mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Jae-ah, tidak kah kau sadar dirimu cantik Jae. Lihatlah hidung bangirmu, mata dan bulu mata lentik itu, bibir merah ini kelebihan menutupi kekurangannya. Berhentilah menghina dirimu sendiri dan berhentilah menyakitinya, geumanhae" ucap Hyujin lirih.

"Mengapa kau peduli padanya" Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"A..ani hehe, ah ttungttungie aku baru putus dengan Taejun terimakasih telah mengajaku kesini aku merasa senang bisa menghilangkan stress"

"Hm oke" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Tak lama kemudian Kageum datang membawa tiga permen kapas ditangannya yang memecahkan kecanggungan diantar dua wanita itu.

"Chagy kau mau kita duduk disana?" tunjuk Kaegeum kearah bangku kosong dibawah pohon rindang dengan daun kering bertebaran didasarnya yang sedikit sepi.

"Hm kajja" Jaejoong berjalan mendahului.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, nanti akuakan menemui kalian disana" Hyujin berjalan berbalik arah. Jaejoong duduk dibangku itu sambil menikmati permen kapasnya. Kaegeum terkekikik geli melihat mulutnya yang selalu berantakan ketiak makan seperti anak kecil.

"Pelan-pelan saja chagy" Kaegeum mencoba memersihkan gula-gula kapas diskitar mulutnya. "Kau cantik Jae, aku menyukaimu" Jaejoong meremang dan menatap tajam pria itu tanpa pria itu sadari, ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya ketika perasaan itu datang kembali. Ototnya menegang ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, terpaan nafas lelaki itu membuat dia kaku.

_"Ahjussi hentikan! Hiks hiks" pria itu menciumi wajahnya sesekali menjilatnya. Jaejoong memukul kecil dada pria itu tanpa tenaga. "Hentikan Jae mohon henmmp" keluhnya terhentikan saat pria itu membekapnya dengan bibir pria itu._

PLAKK

Suara tamparan itu terdengar nyaring. Kaegeum tersentak dan menatap Jaejoong penuh kecewa. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari jaejoong dan keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Jangan aku mohon hiks" Jaejoong terisak.

"Mianhae, maaf aku tak tau jika kau tidak suka, mohon maafkan aku" Kaegeum ingin menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, namu niatnya ia urungkan ketika Jaejoong menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Biarkan aku sendiri, maafkan aku" Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat itu meninggal kageum yang menatap punggungnya penuh kecewa. Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan pikiran kosong, kejadian masa lalunya terus berputar memngaduk-aduk hatinya. Langakahnya membawa ia kesebuah tepi sungai yang.

"Arghhhh" suara berat yang sedang merintih itu menyadarkannya. Ia melihat lelaki dengan postur yang ia kenali terduduk sambil meremas dadanya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan mulutnya tak henti merintih. Jaejoong ingin mendekati lelaki itu namun ragu. Lelaki itu perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihat seperti menyamankan diri, Jaejoong mematun ketika wajah itu menengadah dengan sempura.

"Y..Yun..Yunho"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ceritanya masih belum jelaskah? Ini udah dibuat jelas kok. ceitanya aneh? maklum gak diedit biasanya aku edit sampe ketiga kali. ini cerita emang banyak konfliknya dan mungkin agak panjang, tapi aku buat konfliknya diceritain pendek-pendek, jadi gak kerasa ya feelnya? mungkin nanti peradegannya aku buat panjang kalau udah yunjae moment.

buat kemaren maaf untuk typos. jumlah visitor dan view sampe ratusan beda jauh banget sama yang komen, aku ngerti mungkin mereka masuk baca bentar tapi keluar gak minat,

Delet atau Lanjut?

so review please


	3. Chapter 3

_Ini aku?  
Benarkah ini aku?  
Jadi aku ini seperti apa?  
Bisakahkau merubahnya? Merubah aku? Merubah hatiku?  
Bukan, bukan itu. Aku ingin kau merubahku.  
Merubahku menjadi yang aku kenal dulu_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong yang berakhir dengan menutup mulutnya saat menyadari ia berbicara dengan bahasa non-formal. "Maaf, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya dengan memperhatikan bahasanya. Biji mata hitam gadis itu bergerak dengan liar dan ricuh kentara sekali dengan kepanikan. Jaejoong mendampar segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada Yunho tapi ia selalu gagal melakukannya. Jaejoong mengelus bahu bidang milik Yunho, instingnya berkata hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang lelaki malang itu alami.

Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan kepanikannya melihat Yunho yang tak juga meresponnya dan masih bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau mau air? Aku akan membelikannya" Tanya Jaejoong yang ketiga kalinya. Tangan Yunho mencekal tangannya ketika gadis itu akan beranjak. Jaejoong yang mengerti bahasa tubuh lelaki itu duduk disamping Yunho dalam diam.

"Asmaku kambuh" akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya dengan berbisikan.

"Ku kira kau punya penyakit jantung atau penyakit kanker paru-paru atau penyakit keren lainnya. Hah harusnya aku tidak sekhawatir itu, ternyata kau hanya asma ck" Jaejoong mencebil kesal.

"Penyakit asmaku tidak seringan itu tau!" Jawab yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan ekspresi gemas dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. Perlakuan lelaki itu membuat Jaejoong semakin tertarik pada lelaki itu, saat perasaan menganggu yang biasanya hadir disaat-saat seperti ini lagi-lagi tidak datang. Tangan Yunho tidak kembali ketempatnya, tangan itu masih berada dia atas surainya yang membuat Jaejoong menatap penuh heran lengan khas seorang lelaki itu, 'berani sekali dia' batin Jaejoong .

"Lalu kenapa penyakitmu itu bisa kambuh Jung Yunho?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan lelaki itu, ia mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Sebenarnya dia masih nyaman dan merasa hangat dengan suasana diantara mereka terutama tangan kekar itu membuatnya nyaman dan menggelitiki perutnya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin berlaku kasar kepada lelaki ini jika tiba-tiba perasaan trauma itu datang dan merusak mood gadis itu seperti biasanya.

"Aku tadi berlari dan berolahraga disekitar sini, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu keras" jawab Yunho cuek.

"Kau idiot hahahaha" tawa gadis itu lepas.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Jaejoong-ah. Aku mencoba untuk hidup sehat, mana tau akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku dulu sebenarnya suka sekali dengan olahraga, dan aku jago dalam berbagai olahraga karena asmaku dokter membatasinya. Tapi seharusnya aku mendengar ucapan dokter agar hal tadi tidak terulang lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berdiam diri! Hah menyedihkan" dia tertegun saat Yunho menghilangkan keformalan saat berbicara kepadanya, ia hanya berbincang dengan lelaki itu satu kali dan bukan pertemuan yang bisa membuat mereka menjadi sok akrab. Jaejoong tersenyum geli karenanya, lelaki ini seringkali membuat jantungnya terkejut dan berdetak cepat karena perilaku mengejutkan lelaki itu yang tidak terprediksi. Berdetak cepat? Jaejoong terkejut kesekian kalinya karena pikirannya, mungkinkah jantungnya berdetak hanya karena kelakuan lelaki itu atau hal lainnya?

"Arra. Baiklah kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik aku kan pergi" ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak.

"Jaejoong-ah bukannya didekat sini ada festival musim gugur? Kau mau kan memani aku ke festival itu? ayolah!" bujuk Yunho sambil mencekal bahunya.

"Mwo? Tidak aku mau pulang sekarang" tolak Jaejoong.

"Hanya sebentar aku mohon!" bujuk lelaki itu yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak gadis itu, Yunho memberenggut kesal karenanya.

"Aku bosan jika harus jalan sendiri, ayolah!"

"Oke! Tapi aku tidak mau ke festival, aku benci tempat ramai" jawab Jaejoong setelah itu meringis mendengar perkataannya sendiri tadi seolah ingin dilindungi oleh lelaki itu.

"Setuju!" pekik Yunho senang lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti lelaki itu, sebenarnya dia sadar bahwa tangannya digenggam lelaki itu tapi dia hanya diam, karena ia merasa sentuhan itu tidak mengganggunya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam yang membuat suasana hening. Jaejoong berkali-kali membuka mulutnya, niatnya berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan yang ada tapi berkali-kali juga dia membatalkannya karena bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati mengapa dia harus bersusah payah melakukannya, mengapa dia harus seperti gadis pemalu yang sedang menjalani kencan pertama. Dia adalah gadis urakan yang tidak pernah mau mempedulikan penilaian orang lain terhadapnya, jadi kena dia merasa perlu menjaga imagenya didepan lelaki ini?

Sesungguhnya hati kecil Jaejoong berkata bahwa ia ingin dilindungi, dimengerti dan mengerti perasaan seseorang, namun dia tidak mau mencoba untuk melukai hatinya sendiri lagi karena terlalu berharap pada seseorang, pada akhirnya ia membuat pertahanan tersendiri dengan bersikap acuh walaupuin hatinya menjerit ketika melihat orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa, marah, kesal dan sedih.

"Mengapa saat bersamamu aku merasa harus menjadi diriku sendiri?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap kosong sungai yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho heran dan bingung.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Jaejoong diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku juga pernah merasa begitu. Saat aku melihat dirinya aku mengingat sosok adikku didalam dirinya, mereka berdua memiliki tatapan yang sama, jadi aku merasa harus menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamanya, seperti saat aku bersama adikku. mungkin aku mirip seseorang yang berarti bagimu Jae" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum tenang. Dia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu, lagi-lagi jawaban lelaki itu tidak terprediksi olehnya.

"Begitukah? "Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Yunho mengikuti nada bicara Jaejoong sebelumnya yang membuat Jaejoong kesal. "Aw! Kau ini kasar sekali" keluh kesal Yunho saat gadis itu menendang keras kakinya.

"Kenapa mau lagi?" Jaejoong menjawab galak.

"Hahahaha" tawa Yunho geli. "Kau mau ke kedai es krim Jaejoong-ah?"

"Kau gila? Kau mau sakit lagi seperti tadi? Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika itu sampai terjadi"

"Kejam sekali" ledek Yunho. " Jaejoong-ah bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Aku pergi ke festival itu tadi. Bagaimana dengamu Jung Yunho?"

"Aku menginap dirumah bibiku kemarin karena ada acara keluarga. Kau pergi kefestival? Sendirian? Kau sungguh kesepian ya hahaha"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Jung Yunho aku akan pulang sekarang aku bisa mati jika pulang malam, lagian aku juga tidak tahu kau akan membawaku kemana!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Aku juga akan pulang, kita kerumah bibiku mengambil barang-barangku lalu pulang. Lagian ini belum terlalu sore"

"Kau kerumah bibimu dan aku akan mencari kedai es krim! Berikan nomer ponselmu" Jaejoong memilih mengalah kedua kalinya. Berbincang sebentar saja dengan Yunho dia sudah sangat tau bagaimana keras kepalanya lelaki itu, jadi ia rasa tak ada guna membantahnya. Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong dan memainkan diatad layar datar itu, setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mulai menikmati kesendiriannya, ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak kunjung menemukan kedai es krimnya Jaejoong memilih mini market yang menjual es dan memakannya ditempat itu.

Drrrt Drrt

"Yoboseyo" dia mengangkat telepon dari ponselnya, ia yakin yang meneleponnya adalah Yunho tanpa melihat layarnya.

'Chagy? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu' mulut gadis itu terbuka lebar ketika sang penelepon bukan yang ia harapkan. Bersama Yunho membuat ia benar-benar lupa dengan masalahnya bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, Kageum-ah aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku membuatmu kecewa" jawabnya ketika dia telah menguasai dirinya.

'Aku yang salah, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi padamu, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu' jawab lawan bicaranya disebrang sana. Jaejoong menitikkan air mata dalam diam ia merasa bersalah kepada lelaki baik itu.

"Terimakasih, aku tutup teleponnya nanti aku akan menghubungi mu lagi" Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian meredam nada getar ditenggorokannya, dan usahanya berhasil hingga kekasihnya tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya. Jaejoong termenung disana dan berpikir bagaimana seharusnya ia berprilaku menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

Drrt Drrt

Lamunan Jaejoong teralihkan oleh getaran ponselnya, dia melirik layarnya yang tertera sebuah nomer yang tidak ia kenal dan sekarang benar-benar yakin ini adalah Yunho.

"Yeob…"

'Kau ada dimana Jaejoong-ah?' Jaejoong mendelik kesal ponselnya, lelaki ini benar-benar bawel dan rewel.

"Aku ada dimini market didepan sebuah pusat penjualan alat elektronik!" Jawab Jaejoong kasar.

'Kau jalanlah kearah barat sampai menemukan halte pertama aku ada disana!'

"YA! AKU TIDAK TAHU ARAH BARAT CEPAT SUSUL AKU DISINI!" Teriak Jaejoong gemas.

# # # # # # # #

Jaejoong menghepaskan tubuhnya kekasur single miliknya, tubuhnya sangat lelah seperti seusai lari marathon. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal pada Yunho saat ini. Sepanjang perjalan Yunho benar-benar mencuekannya dan asyik memainkan PSPnya, buat apa mengajaknya pulang bersama jika tidak ada bedanya dengan pulang sendiri.

"Hah~" Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menjetikan jarinya disana namun dihapusnya lagi ia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang kali. "Apa yang harus aku katakan? Pesan apa yang bisa mengakhiri obrolan dengan cepat hah~" keluhnya.

To: Kageum

Jaljja ^^

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya setelah mengetikan pesannya. Dia sengaja tidak membuka pesan balasan dari kekasihnya, biarlah kekasihnya itu menganggap dia benar-benar telah tidur bisa gagal rencananya jika ada tanda read dipesan itu.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Yeonhee-ya" panggilku pada tabloid berjalan.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tau Jung Yunho?"

"Ah ketua IT club itu? Aku sekelas denganya pada tingkat awal, setahuku dia belum pernah berpacaran, mungkin dia seorang gay hahaha. Ah Ttungttungie kau kenal Sangwook kan? Dia tetangganya, Sangwook pernah berpacaran dengan adiknya tapi adiknya sakit kanker lalu meninggal dan katanya Yunho jadi pendiam seperti sekarang karena itu" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk formal mendengar celetohannya. "Ttungttungie wae? Apa kau berniat selingkuh dengannya"

"A..ani!" jawabku tergagap, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Baguslah, kau tau kan Kageum sangat menyangimu"

"Arra"

Aku berjalan ditepi koridor menuju lapang yang tengah bersuanan ramai. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan maupun pekikan para gadis. Aku mengintip dari kerumunan gadis-gadis dan aku melihat Kageum sedang memantul-mantulkan bola orange ditangannya, aku menatap sinis dirinya yang berlaku sok keren. Dia hanya bisa bermain bukan mahir bermain. Kageum mencoba memasukan bola itu pada ring besi yang tergantung di tiang itu namun dia gagal melakukannya, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan sikap sok kerennya itu. Matanya menangkap sosokku yang berada ditengah kerumunan dan Kageum melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat, aku yang sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bersandiwara membuang mukaku dan berniat akan beranjak dari sana tapi pergerakan ku tertahan ketika tangan itu menarikku kembali kelapang.

"Jae beri aku semangat dan duduk manis disini" ucap lembut Kageum saat ia menyuruhku duduk dibawah pohon rindang bersama gadis-gadis dari kelasnya. Aku menatap sekelilingku yang mengintimidasiku seperti alien, gadis-gadis itu mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Ketika Kageum telah kembali kelapang aku berniat keluar dari sana karena aku risih berada diantara orang-orang yang aku anggap asing dan aku benci teriakan para gadis yang membuat suasana ramai. Baru saja aku mengangkat tubuhku aku melihat Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti. Ku dudukan kembali tubuhku diatas rerumputan dan menyimak permainan Yunho yang cukup menarik bagiku.

T-shirt putih basahnya membentuk tubuh bahu bidang miliknya, surai hitamnya lepek terkena keringat yang terus bercucuran dikeningnya, sinar matahari musim gugur menjilatinya membuat tubuh coklat itu mengkilap. Aku baru sadar bahwa Yunho adalah pria cukup tampan jika saja kantung mata lelah dan ekspresi dinginya hilang. Aku tertawa keil melihat wajah bersemangat dan seriusnya, dia sungguh mahir dengan bolanya, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakannya kemarin. Yunho meninggalkan lapang dan permainan, ia berjalan ke arahku, nafasnya terengah-engah mungkin asmanya kambuh.

"Yunho!" teriakku saat dia berdiri disampingku sambil meminum air mineral yang ia dapatkan dari teman sekelasnya. Mulutku menganga lebar saat dia hanya melirikku tanpa menjawab sapaanku dan berlalu begitu saja.

# # # # # # # #

Aku membuka pintu dengan malas dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamar untuk menghindari anggota keluargaku yang mungkin saja melihatku dan menyapaku, kondisiku tidak baik terutama pikiranku aku tak mau semuanya semakin buruk karena mereka.

GREPP

"aaah!" pekik keras ketika sebuah lengan kekar memelukku dari arah belakang.

"Jaejae~" bisikan itu membuat tubuhku meremang.

Ini cerita makin alay ya? ya biarlah aku cuma pengen sekali-kali bikin ff berchapter tamat. makasih ada yang mau baca bahkan komen. Chapter ini pendek banget dan lama banget ya updatenya TT aku lagi gak mood sekalinya mood pasti ada gangguan yang resek. Kalau dilanjut aku usahain chapter depan panjan deh. sekarang ceritanya udah gak ngebingungin kan? udah aku buat ringan hoho  
So mind to review?  
End or TBC


End file.
